1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game apparatus and game control method implementing games such as a role playing game and a recording medium storing program for executing the method. More specifically, the invention relates to controlling a battle scene in a role-playing game.
2. Background Art
Role playing games are of such a type that a game player advances a story by specifying actions to be taken by a character who appears in the story. In the story, this character (hereinafter referred to as a player character) is given a variety of challenges such as solving a riddle, hunting for treasure and beating an enemy. In the course of the story, the player character encounters many enemy characters and battles with them.
In a battle scene, the player character and an enemy character are displayed on a display screen. If there are a plurality of player characters, they are displayed respectively. Likewise, a plurality of enemy characters are displayed if so. The actions of the enemy characters are predetermined by the game control program.
The game player specifies each player character's action by selecting the action from an action select menu displayed in the screen. The game control program creates an image stream in which the player characters take the actions specified by the game player and the enemy characters take the actions predefined by the game control program. The game control program displays this image stream in the screen. This kind of control method for a battle scene is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Nos. 2794230 and 3343211.